


Saving

by Sasshii



Category: AKB48, HKT48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s no doubt in my mind that if you could then you would try to crack my rib cage open and pull my heart right through."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving

Rie vividly remembers how it all started. An unhappy relationship and a bottle of vodka later, Rie was nothing less than a sobbing mess in Yui’s arms.

“It’s like she doesn’t understand my feelings at all,” Rie complained loudly, stretching herself out across Yui’s thighs, “It’s always business first for her and blah, blah, blah.”

Yui simply nodded to show that she was listening, “She’s trying her best though. It’s not easy for her either.”

“I know but-” Rie shifted so she was facing upwards, eyes meeting briefly with Yui’s, “Sometimes, I wish-” Rie paused as if debating something in her head.

“Sometimes you wish?” Yui probed curiously.

Rie let out a small puff of air, “Sometimes, I wish I fell in love with you instead.”

A soft chuckle left Yui’s lips, “No, that would’ve been very bad. Sasshi would kill me in my sleep.”

“I mean it though,” Rie lifted her body to an upright position and turned to face Yui, “You like me don’t you?”

The smile was instantly wiped of Yui’s face, “Rie don’t.”

“You do, don’t you?” Rie scooted closer, close enough that their thighs were touching.

“Rie stop,” Yui put a firm hand on the younger girl’s shoulder to prevent her from advancing any further, “You’re just drunk and over thinking things right now, okay?”

“I’m not drunk,” Rie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Right,” Yui said, relaxing a bit at the change of topic, “Says the girl who just spent the last two hours crying over being stood up.”

“I-I-”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Yui smiled up at Rie, “You love her a lot. It’s only normal for you to feel sad about it. And Sasshi loves you a lot too. She really is doing her best for you.”

Rie looked down at her lap, “I know she does. That idiot. She’s doing it all for me,” Rie lifted her head back up and extended her hand out, gently cupping Yui’s face, “And all I can think about is being selfish.”

Yui frowned, “Don’t.”

“I wasn’t crying because I don’t think Rino loves me. I know she does.”

“Rie,” Yui warned, “Don’t do this.”

“Please,” Rie leaned in closer, close enough that Yui could feel her warm breath against her face, “Yui,” Rie breathed, moving her hand down to rest in the curve of Yui’s neck.

“You’re going to regret this.”

“Then I’ll regret it later,” Rie pushed closer until Yui’s back was pressed up tightly against the arm of the couch, “Can I kiss you?” Not waiting for an answer Rie pressed her lips hard against Yui’s in a heated kiss that Yui equally returned.

______

Knock. Knock.

Rie cleared her throat, wringing her hands nervously. She didn’t know why she was so anxious. It was only Rino after all. The same old Rino that she had spent her whole childhood with. The same old Rino that had almost broken her arm while trying to ask her out – a memory that Rie would always fondly remember. The same old Rino who had-

“Rie?”

Rie turned around to see Rino standing on the walkway, a plastic bag in her hands, “Sorry, I didn’t know if now was a good time. I called you earlier but you didn’t answer…” Rie trailed off. It was only Rino, she repeated to herself over and over again, but it did nothing to stop the tension rising in her chest.

“No, it’s fine,” Rino walked past Rie, pulling her keys out and unlocking the door, pushing it open for Rie to step through, “Sorry I didn’t call you. It’s been hectic since-”

Rie furiously shook her head, “Of course, no, I understand. I totally understand.”

“Thanks,” Rino shut the door behind her and made her way towards the living room, throwing the bag onto the couch.

“How have you been?” Rie asked, slipping her shoes off and following Rino into the house.

“I’ve been doing my best without them.”

“I’m sorry,” Rie’s chest still felt tight. This felt wrong. Seeing Rino like this. “You must miss them a lot.”

“They left the company to me.”

“That’s a good thing isn’t it?” Rie smiled, “Congrats.”

“I don’t know,” Rino looked down at her hands, “I won’t have a lot of free time anymore and I’ll be constantly busy.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great though,” Rie wanted to step closer but her feet refused to move. Why did it feel like Rino was so far away from her?

“Rie,” Rino turned to face Rie, “I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” Looking closer Rie noticed the dark circles that ran under Rino’s eyes, most likely from days of not sleeping, “Maybe we should break up.”

“What? No. Why?” Rie lifted her head, her shocked eyes staring into Rino’s drained ones. She had expected Rino to mention something about their relationship but she hadn’t expected Rino to just give up like that.

“I think it’ll be better this way for you.”

“I don’t care,” Suddenly finding the strength, Rie stepped towards the younger girl until she was within arms reach of her. Why did this feel all wrong?

“Rie,” Rino let out a small sigh, “I’m not going to have as much time for you anymore. You’ll be happier this way.”

“I already am happy,” Rie extended her hand out towards Rino’s, squeezing it gently, “I’m happy with you.”

“Are you sure?” A look of unease crossed Rino’s face.

Rie nodded. She was happy. This was Rino after all. The Rino that she had known through her entire childhood. The Rino that she had fallen in love with years ago. “I’m sure,” Rie leaned up to press a light kiss to the corner of Rino’s mouth, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rino smiled, eyes lighting up again.

Cue the racing heart and the funny fuzzy feeling in her chest. Right?

She was happy, wasn’t she?

______

“Yui.”

“Yes?” Yui looked up from the paperwork that was scattered around her desk, “What’ can I do for you, Rino?”

Rino let out a small sigh, seating herself in the chair across from Yui, “How was she?”

Yui cleared her throat, suddenly feeling very awkward and very guilty, “Rie? She was fine.”

“Was she mad? She was probably mad wasn’t she? I knew I should’ve just said no to working overtime,” Rino groaned leaning forward and resting her head on Yui’s desk, “She didn’t get too drunk did she?” Her words were muffled but Yui understood them perfectly.

“She-” Yui paused, looking back down at the sheet of paper in front of her. She couldn’t even bear to look at Rino, “No, she was fine.”

Rino let out another sigh, lifting her head back up, “Sorry for always getting you involved in this, Yui.” Rino leaned back into the chair, lazily crossing one leg over the other, “You’re one of the only people that I can trust here,” She motioned a hand towards the cubicles filled with the company’s workers, “Everyone else here as an ulterior motive for being nice to me. So, uh, thanks.” Rino finished with a small smile, rising up back to her feet, “I’ll let you get back to work. Talk to you later, alright?”

“Sasshi?”

“Yeah?” Rino stopped and turned around to face Yui.

She gripped the pen in her hand tightly, “Rie’s lucky to have you,” Yui said after a pause.

“You really think so?” Rino asked, humming softly, “I think I’m the lucky one, but thanks.”

With those words Rino left the room, closing the door behind her. Rino was gone and Yui was left alone with her struggling conscience.

What was she even doing? She had to end this.

______

Rie looked down at her watch for the umpteenth time, a small frown present on her face. Fifteen minutes had passed since the designated time and Rino still hadn’t shown up. Rie wasn’t particularly surprised, Rino had always been bad with time. How she managed to make it on time to her meetings, Rie wasn’t exactly sure, but she was certain that some degree of witchcraft was involved.

Ten more minutes later, Rie shifted positions on the bench, opting to sit a little straighter.

Five more minutes later, Rie dug into her bag for her mobile device and frowned down at the home screen. No new messages. No missed calls. It wasn’t like Rino to not call or at least sent a text if she was going to be late.

Two more minutes later, Rie was starting to really worry. Did something to happen to Rino? Rie tried to block out the horrible thoughts that came to her mind and unlocked her phone. Her finger hovered over Rino’s name in her contact list before clicking the call button and bringing the phone to her ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Voice mail. Irritated and frustrated, Rie pressed the call button again and bringing it back to her ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Voice mail.

“Rie.”

Rie brought the phone down from her ear, “Oh, Yui.”

“Hi,” Yui smiled tentatively, giving the girl a small wave.

“Hi,” Rie greeted back, “What are you doing here?” She asked with a polite curiosity.

Yui coughed into her hand, “Rino sent me.”

“Is she okay? She didn’t answer any of my calls so I thought-” Rie trailed off before falling into silence.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Yui pointed towards the empty space next to Rie, silently asking for her approval. Rie nodded, “An unexpected meeting came up and she couldn’t get out of it, you know how it is. She tried to cancel it but they were adamant about seeing her,” Yui sat herself on the bench, a few comfortable inches away from Rie, “She said she’s sorry she couldn’t make it.”

“Ah,” Rie said after a short pause, “At least she’s okay. Thanks for coming all the way to tell me, Yui.”

Rie nodded curtly, “I think I’ll stay here for a bit though.”

Yui nodded, “Then do you mind if I stay too?”

Rie raised an eyebrow at Yui’s inquiry, “You don’t have to. I’m fine by myself.”

Yui chuckled, “I just want to enjoy the beautiful scenery and relax a little,” She leaned back into the bench and pushed her hands into her coat’s pockets, “Your girlfriend is a slave driver.”

“That’s surprising,” Rie smiled at the mention of Rino, “Does she complain a lot?”

“All the time,” Yui laughed, “That’s basically all she does, well-” Yui turned her gaze towards Rie, their eyes briefly meeting, “She talks about you a lot too. She’s always saying good things about you.”

“Does she really?” Rie looked at the older girl, mortification written all over her face, “That’s so embarrassing. I’m sorry you have to listen to that, you can just ignore her and eventually she’ll stop.”

“No, I like listening. I-” Yui cleared her throat and turned her eyes back towards the greenery in front of her, “I think it’s nice how much she cares about you.”

“She’s-” Rie paused, looking down at the phone that laid in her hands, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

______

“Rie?”

“Hm?” Rie hummed in response, eyes focused on the phone in her hands.

Yui didn’t say anything after that causing Rie to turn to look at the younger girl in question, “What is it?” Rie voiced, noticing that Yui was just silently staring at her.

“I love you.”

“Wh-What?” Rie sputtered. Of course she had known about Yui’s feelings for her, but to hear her say it was a different matter.

“I love you,” Yui repeated with a sheepish smile, “You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted to say it at least once.”

“Yui I-”

“Even if all I am to you is a way to get back Rino, I’m happy that I can at least be close to you,” Yui’s smile faltered at her words but she quickly composed herself.

Rie frowned, clicking her phone off and setting it on the nightstand, “You’re making me feel bad.”

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant by that.” Yui leaned forward, loosely wrapping an arm around Rie’s waist, “I’m trying to say you make me happy.”

Happy. Why did that word sound so foreign to Rie?

Rie turned to face Yui, “Now you’re making me feel even worse.”

Why did the words make her chest hurt?

Yui chuckled softly, “Sorry. I should just shut up, huh?”

“No,” Rie rested her head against Yui’s shoulder, “Tell me more about how much you love me.”

“We’ll be here forever then.” Yui raised a hand, lazily dragging it through Rie’s dark messy hair.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Rie sighed, wondering when her relationship with Rino became more of a burden, “Maybe I should tell her.”

Yui stopped her motions, “No.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her it was you. I don’t want you to get fired.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Yui’s voice was uncharacteristically hard and for a brief moment Rie questioned why Yui was so against this. This was what she wanted wasn’t it?

“I’m worried about you. I’m worried about Rino,” Yui separated herself from Rie, “Don’t tell her. Let’s just end this. I shouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place.”

Rie frowned, “Why? I thought you loved me?”

“I do,” There was no hesitation, Rie noted, “But you love Rino…and Rino loves you. A lot. Don’t sacrifice that just for me.”

“What if I told you that I loved you?” Rie asked quietly.

Yui sighed, moving to stand on her feet, “I would tell you to stop lying.”

“I’m not lying,” Rie also moved to stand up, gripping Yui’s hand tightly with hers, “You’re more than ‘just someone to get back at Rino’ to me.”

“I never should’ve said anything,” Yui shook her hand free from Yui’s grip, “I let my own feelings get in the way of my own morals. I’m sorry.”

“Yui.”

“It’s better this way,” Yui slipped her shoes on, “You’ll be happier this way.”

Happy.

Rie raised a trembling hand to wipe away at the tears that fell down her face.

She was happy, wasn’t she?

______

“She’s not going to come is she?” Rie muttered, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. Of course she wasn’t. She hasn’t come for weeks. Rie didn’t expect anything else.

“I’m sorry,” Yui placed a comforting hand on Rie’s shoulder, “She said-”

“Another business meeting right?” She hadn’t meant for it to sound so bitter but that’s how she felt right now. Bitter.

“Sorry,” Yui apologized again, voice gentler.

“Don’t apologize,” Rie placed her own hand on top of Yui’s. Warm. “Besides something good came out of this.”

“What?”

Rie lifted her chin and tilted her head back, her eyes meeting with Yui’s dark ones, “I got to meet you.”

“I’m glad I got to meet you too, Rie,” Yui smiled down at her in response and for a split second Rie had forgotten all about Rino. 

______

“What’d you want to talk about, Rie?” Rino glanced down at her watch, gently tapping it with her finger, “I’ve got an important meeting in thirty minutes.”

“Sorry,” Rie closed the door gently behind her, stepping into Rino’s office, “It won’t take long. I-”

Rino stared up expectantly at Rie waiting for the older woman to continue, “You?”

“I-” Why was she so nervous? It was only Rino after all. The same Rino she hadn’t seen properly in months. The same Rino who looked so much older than she had last remembered her to be. The same Rino who she had fallen in love with so many years ago. 

Rino moved her fingers to her desk, “Do you want to talk about this a different time?”

“No.” Rie didn’t even know when she would be able to see Rino again. If she hadn’t made the move to come see Rino today who knows when she would’ve seen her. “You still love me right?”

“Of course,” Rino affirmed quickly, there was no hesitation in her voice. “I know we haven’t seen each other for months,” Two months and twelve days, Rie had counted. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to make time for you.” Rino stood up from desk, gathering a stack of papers into her hands.

“Rino,” Rie stepped forward, stopping Rino’s hands from moving, “Forget about the meeting.”

Rino shot Rie a look, brushing Rie’s hands off of her’s, “You know I can’t do-”

“I’ve been sleeping with Yui,” She hadn’t meant to say it as harsh as it came out. Rather, she hadn’t meant to say it at all, but her anger had gotten the best of her. She just wanted Rino to pay attention to her.

Rino stopped, a faint hint of surprise in her eyes, “Rie.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

Rino cleared her throat, “I’m going to be late for my meeting.”

“Please, don’t go.” Rie gripped Rino’s sleeve tightly between her hands, “Don’t leave me.”

“Rie,” Rino dropped the papers back onto her desk and pulled the older woman towards her, wrapping her arms tightly against her waist, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you.”

Rie silently reciprocated the embrace. This was what she wanted, wasn’t it? What Rino wanted.

“I love you, Rie. Don’t doubt that.”

What Yui wanted.

“I love you too, Rino.”

She was happy, wasn’t she?


End file.
